


you give me something that nobody else can give

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Похоже, что у Стайлза есть определенная причина для неуклюжего поведения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you give me something that nobody else can give

В первый раз Стайлз спотыкается на пороге. Дерек ловит его, ставит на ноги, отпускает почти мгновенно и недовольно хмыкает. Скотт рядом переминается с ноги на ногу, почти виновато, и Дерек говорит:

– Надеюсь, что ты тренировался, пока меня не было?

Скотт в ответ судорожно кивает, а Стайлз лишь закатывает глаза. Нет, не было никаких тренировок. Зато были бесконечные свидания с Эллисон, посиделки дома у Стайлза и неловкие прогулки втроем.

– Хорошо, сейчас проверим, – Дерек указывает Скотту на опушку леса, затем поворачивается к Стайлзу: – Если ты что-то здесь сломаешь…

– То это будет моей собственной рукой.

– Если…

– Да понял я, понял.

Стайлз находит безопасное место – на крыльце. Садится прямо на потемневшие от времени доски и открывает учебник химии. 

Прошлая тренировка длилась почти три часа, а домашнего задания за то время не стало меньше.

***

Во второй раз Стайлз даже зажмуриться не успевает, и видит собственное падение, как если бы душа от тела отделилась. Но Дерек вовремя приходит на помощь. В итоге у них одна сломанная ступенька, и вывих ноги Стайлза.

– Ты можешь быть еще более неуклюжим?

– Дерек, дружище, ради тебя я могу что угодно.

Они едут в больницу, выражение лица Дерека похоже на нечто среднее между я-убью-всю-твою-семью-и-сожру-всех-твоих-детей и почему-этот-придурок-все-еще-ошивается-поблизости, но Стайлзу по барабану. Нога действительно болит, и лодыжка опухла как-то слишком сильно и быстро.

– Знаешь, ты мог бы починить дом.

– Ты мог бы заткнуться и сделать этим одолжение самому себе в первую очередь.

Стайлз замолкает и не говорит ни слова до самой больницы. Он даже порывается сам добраться от машины до главного входа, но Дерек не позволяет – закидывает руку Стайлза себе на плечо и крепко держит ладонью за талию. 

Чуть позже, сидя дома и ожидая воспитательной речи от отца, Стайлз думает, что Дерек мог бы и не подвозить его еще и до дома.

***

Стайлз любит нечетные числа, но в третий раз подвергая собственную жизнь опасности в доме Дерека, он не получает своевременного спасения. Как результат сильная головная боль, и Дерек, у которого едва глаза красным не горят от злости и, Стайлз не уверен, но все лицо Дерека выражает почти бессилие перед случившимся.

– Ладно, чувак, все не так страшно.

– Не называй меня чуваком, – на автомате отзывается Дерек и холодными пальцами, Стайлз даже не пытается понять, могут ли оборотни мерзнуть, ощупывает затылок Стайлза.

– Крови нет.

– Я это и без того знаю, Стайлз.

Потолок начинает кружиться, Стайлз закрывает глаза и чувствует тошноту. Он отрубается с единственной здравой мыслью в уме – "нельзя отключаться".

***

В палате светло, противно пахнет лекарствами, рядом, в неудобном кресле сидит отец. Стайлз тянется за стаканом воды, но даже не поднимается нормально с койки – шипит от боли.

– Тебе не стоит сейчас много двигаться, Стайлз. Постельный режим на ближайшие пять дней.

– Ну нет.

– Даже не спорь. Раз ты проснулся, мне нужно вернуться в участок. Вернусь через четыре часа.

– Раз уж мне предстоит торчать здесь так долго, то можешь принести хотя бы плеер?

– Плеер, это можно. Что-нибудь еще? – ладонь отца ложится Стайлзу на лоб, он чувствует приятное тепло и сонливость.

– Маффины с черникой.

Он слышит родной смех, а затем проваливается в сон.

***

Дерек приходит ночью, Стайлз не уверен в реальности происходящего.

– Я нанял рабочих.

– Поздравляю?

– К моменту твоей выписки в доме будет сделан ремонт.

Стайлз не знает, что следует ответить и слабо улыбается, затылок еще ломит.

– Ты ел маффины, – утверждение.

– Да, отец принес.

– Могу я… – Дерек мешкает с продолжением фразы, – тоже принести тебе что-нибудь?

Этот вопрос вызывает у Стайлза недоумение, но он быстро находится с ответом:

– Да, я бы не отказался от тех классных пончиков с малиновым наполнителем.

Дерек кивает, он разглядывает палату, и после недолгих раздумий садится в кресло.

– Так, как долго ты пробудешь здесь?

– Пока ты не заснешь.

И тут Стайлз понимает – Дерек чувствует вину.

– Ты не обязан, это только моя неуклюжесть, знаешь?

– Тебе лучше поспать, Стайлз.

– Нет, просто…

Но Стайлз не может придумать, что сказать. Он поворачивает голову к Дереку, смотрит на него сквозь темноту и легкую дымку боли.

– Но ремонт явно не будет лишним.

Закрывая глаза, Стайлз замечает легкую улыбку на губах Дерека.

*** 

Стайлз долго ходит из комнаты в комнату, Дерек следует за ним повсюду. Они не обсуждают происходящее. Дом больше не напоминает Стайлзу пристанище Дерека. Это было разрушенное строение, темное от пламени, гниющее от времени. Дерек был похож на свой дом, никогда не угадать, какая половица проломится под весом тела или слов.

– Теперь, тебе негде будет спотыкаться и падать.

Именно в этот момент Стайлз по глупой случайности умудряется поскользнуться на коврике в ванной.

– Похоже, даже ремонт мне не помог.

Дерек слишком близко, Стайлз смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Сердце заходится, и пальцами Стайлз цепляется за футболку Дерека.

Единственным верным решением Стайлз считает как можно быстрее сбежать отсюда. 

– Похоже, что у тебя есть определенная причина для неуклюжего поведения.

– Ага, – выдыхает Стайлз в губы Дерека, целующего его.

Они отрываются друг от друга достаточно нескоро, и у Стайлза порядком сбито дыхание, когда Дерек наконец позволяет ему встать на обе ноги.

– В холодильнике есть те пончики, и маффины, и еще какие-то сладкие батончики.

– Х-хорошо, – губы горят, Стайлз проводит по ним рукой, Дерек следит за этим движением и кивает самому себе.

– Мне нужно уйти на пару часов.

– Могу я пока остаться тут?

– Да.

Когда Дерек хлопает входной дверью, Стайлз уже жует пончик.


End file.
